Enchanted Leap A Quantum Leap Kingdom Hearts XOver
by The Green Faerae
Summary: Part One of the Hearts Across Time Saga. After stepping through the Quantum Leap Accelerator, Doctor Samuel Beckett has seen some strange Leaps, but none as strange as this one. Teaming up with a duck and a dog, Sam must fight an army of shadows...


Enchanted Leap: Part One of the Hearts Across Time Saga

Prologue

He had been here before. As the sight of Al's place came into the view of Sam Beckett, two feelings came over the good doctor. First, was a sense of deja vu. His memory was full of so many holes, nooks, and crannies, that he frequently had brief moments where he could not remember anything right after he leapt. This place however, it was something special. He had leapt here before, a situation he remembered well.

As his déjà vu passed, Sam was subjected to a bout of severe nervousness. The last time he was here was before his leapings began a much harder turn, the first of which jeopardized the one tie he had to his own time. But he chose to forego his own fears and desires to help Al regain his first marriage, one that should never have failed. But that still didn't make Sam any less nervous about the future. If he had come here, it could mean only one thing. His next leap was going to be very difficult indeed.

He entered the bar with less confusion than the last time. He knew what he wanted to accomplish and set right to work doing so. He made a beeline for the bartender, who looked at Sam with a slight smile.

"Good to see you again Doctor," he said softly.

"Let's skip the pleasantries," Sam replied, intent on learning what he needed to. "Why am I here once again?"

"Do you remember the last time we spoke Samuel," the bartender said softly.

"Of course," Sam replied. "You told me that the leaps were going to get more difficult from that point. And so they did. But why have I come back again?"

"Your next leap is going to be difficult indeed," the bartender replied. "You have never been as blind in a leap as you will be with the next one."

"Why are you being so specific this time," Sam asked curiously. "You were a lot more cryptic the last time we spoke."

"This time," the bartender said. "You are going to need all the help you can get, Doctor Beckett."

Before Sam had a chance to react, his body began tingling, and we he was enveloped in the blue fog that had become his entire life. As he disappeared, the bartender took a deep sigh.

"God save you, Samuel Beckett."

Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator and vanished. He awoke to fins himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and guided by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time that only Sam can see and hear. And so Doctor Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.

As the fog dissipated, Sam was staring at a strange multi-colored environment. He was seated at what looked like the controls to a ship of some sort. But the view in front of him was defiantly alien to him. Instead of seeing clouds or stars, he saw a vision of psychadelic colors warping and twisting in front of him. The ship was coming up on what appeared to be a planet. But if it were, then he was in space, and this did not look like outer space to Sam.

"Should we prepare to land Sora," a nasal voice said next to Sam. He looked to see a sight that only added to his confusion. Sitting next to Sam was a giant talking duck.

"It definitely looks like a world the King might visit," a goofy voice said to Sam's other side. This one belonged to some weird sort of buck-toothed dog. Looking at his companions, Sam took a deep sigh.

"Oh boy," he said to himself.

Part One

_I had seen some really weird things since I stepped into the Accelerator. I had leaped into some terrifying situations, including a chimpanzee on one occasion. But there was nothing that could have prepared me for this leap. I was sitting in what amounted to a rubber spaceship next to a giant dog and a talking duck. When the bartender warned me that this was going to be a difficult leap, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. I couldn't wait for Al to show up. I definitely needed some help on this one. But how would Ziggy be able to help this time?_

Location Unknown

December 26, 2002

"Are we going to land on this world Sora," the duck asked Sam insistently. "You need to decide you moron!"

Since the duck had been looking directly at him, Sam was able to surmise that Sora was the one whose aura he was occupying. Normally, he was extremely nervous about doing such a thing, but this time was different. Sam was sitting next to a talking duck and a buck-toothed dog. The only explanations he could come up with were that this was either a dream, the set of a movie, or he was dead and this was some sort of strange afterlife. So why not take a chance. There was no way this could really hurt him, right?

"Uhh yeah," Sam said, slightly unsure of himself. "Let's go for it."

"Roger that Sora," the dog said, punching in some buttons on his controls. The ship sailed into the atmosphere of the world. As it sailed over a large field, Sam saw the word "Frell" on the ground below. They finally settled down inside a grove of trees just outside of the town.

"It doesn't look like the Heartless are around," the dog said, looking around them. "You lead the way Sora. We'll be right behind ya!"

As the dog said this, he laughed, with a really weird laugh that sounded almost like he was choking a bit. Sam chuckled a bit himself. How could he not with such strange circumstances. He got up and led the animals off of the ship. As he walked off of the ship, he caught sight of a giant key sitting on a shelf just by the exit. The bit of Sora's personality Sam had mixed with him told him to pick it up. As he did, he caught sight of his reflection.

He was in the body of a fourteen-year old boy with spiky brown hair. He was wearing the most outlandish clothes he had ever seen. He was wearing red shorts and a shirt, with a massive chain on the left side of his shorts. Over his shirt, he was wearing a white jacket with a black hood and cuffs. He was also wearing cycling gloves with a similar color scheme. A silver crown necklace was dangling from around his neck. The oddest part of his wardrobe had to be his shoes though. They had the make of tennis shoes, but were bright yellow and black, and were oversized, like clown shoes.

"That's the last time I say anything about Al's outfit," Sam said to himself.

"You bet it is," a familiar voice said behind him as he heard the hum of the door opening to the imaging chamber.

"Al," Sam said happily.

"What was that," the duck asked Sam with a suspicious voice.

"Al...Al...I...I'll...I'll just lead the way," Sam said, trying to cover his conversation with Al. "What are we here for?"

"We're looking for King Mickey," the dog said. "Are you feelin' ok there pal?"

"Ziggy's working on it," Al said apologetically. "I'm not sure she can help much with this situation, though."

"Do we know anything that our friend might have told us," Sam asked.

"Aeris said she heard a signal from the King coming from this world," the duck answered. "What's wrong with you Sora?"

"According to the leapee," Al replied. "Your name is Sora. You are looking for King Mickey. The duck's name is Donald, and the dog thing is called Goofy. Your goal here is to find a King Mickey, and to "seal they Keyhole" whatever that means."

"Try to get more information." Sam said. "We need as much information as we can get."

"Ok pal," goofy said. "I'll stay here and get in touch with Aeris."

"I'll go see if our friend can remember anything else," Al said, and he popped out.

Sam turned to Donald and smiled.

"I just got a bit of a headache," he told the duck. "Let's go seal the keyhole."

"If you say so Sora," the duck replied. He followed Sam off the ship and towards the nearby town.

Stallion's Gate, New Mexico

December 26, 2002

"What is that date," Sammy Jo Fuller asked the person inhabiting Dr. Beckett's aura.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Where were you at before you came here," she asked him.

"I was on the gummi ship on the way to Frell," he replied with a groggy voice.

Sammy Jo had a look on her face that conveyed both extreme frustration and confusion. None of the leapees had ever lied before, but how could he be telling the truth. Where was Dr. Beckett at?

As she asked herself that question, rear admiral Al Calavicci came walking in, with a look on his face that said plainly that he had an answer.

"The kid is telling the truth," Al said. "When I saw him, Sam was next to a talking duck and a giant buck-toothed dog. And you would not believe what he is wearing!"

Sammy Jo looked Al up and down. Al was wearing a canary yellow suit with a plum shirt and tie. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," Al said, taking a puff on his cigar. He turned to Sora.

"Kid, what do you know about this 'Frell'," he asked the boy.

"King Mickey was there recently," he said, his face scrunching up in concentration. "He said a girl named Ella was in trouble with the Heartless, and she needed our help."

"Tell me about the Heartless," Sammy Jo said, taking notes.

"I'm really not feeling good," Sora said weakly. "Can I have a second to rest?"

"Maybe we should all take a break," al said. "I'm gonna go call Beth."

Sammy Jo nodded, and they left Sora alone in the waiting room. Sora rubbed his head, very tired and exhausted.

"Don't be giving up now sleepyhead," a bouncy girl's voice said behind him. He looked up to see a skinny girl with short brown hair, a white blouse and a purple skirt staring at him.

"Kairi," he said excited. "How did you get here?"

"Did you forget already," she said with a giggle. "I'm always with you, silly!"

An echoing thud distracted Sora for a moment, and when he turned back, she was gone. Just his imagination. He sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Part Two

Hallow Bastion

December 26, 2002

"I'm sorry Goofy," Aeris told her friend over the communication channel they had with the Excalibur. "We don't know anything else about Ella or the world of Frell."

"There is something in this book," a platinum-haired boy said, browsing through a heavy red tome.

"What does it say Riku," Aeris asked.

"It says beware to whosever incurs the favor of Lucinda Perryweather," the boy read. "For her gifts…"

Before he could finish, he felt himself begin to tingle. As he looked up, red fog enveloped him. Before he knew it, he was pulled away into another existence.

Aeris watched curiously as Riku took a dramatic pause, and then looked confusingly around. He seemed to have lost his train of thought.

"What about her gifts," she asked him.

He looked down at his book and scanned the pages quickly.

"For her gifts are worse to one than the wrath of the gods," he finished.

Aeris nodded then turned back to the face of Goofy.

"Did you get that," she asked the dog.

"Loud an' clear," Goofy replied. "I'll be sure to let Sora know as soon as he gets back."

As the screen disappeared, Riku turned and ducked into a nearby alcove where he could be private. What the girl called Aeris did not realize was that Riku was not himself. Inside the aura of the boy was the strong figure of a strong English woman, dead set on malevolent designs.

"Thames, you where are you, you bleeding imbecile," she hissed.

As if on cue, the sound of the Imaging Chamber door opened, and a tall black man stepped through with a dance step.

"Did I ever tell you I love this gig," he said, swinging his pelvis in a joyous manner.

"Get to the point," Zoë said impatiently. "What am I doing here?"

"You gonna love this one girl," He said, punching in some buttons on his handlink. "You are here to sabotage the efforts of another boy and let an entire world be destroyed!"

Frell

December 26, 2002

Nighttime had fallen upon the city as Sam and Donald finally reached the city limits. As they walked up the road however, they ran smack into a girl trying to leave the city quickly. As they hit each other hard, a big book flew out of her hands. Sam could have sworn he heard the book cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry for running into you," Sam said.

"No really, it was all my fault," the girl said. "I must be going now."

"Wait a second," Sam said. The girl flinched a second then turned back to him.

"Can I at least get your name," he asked the girl.

"Ella of Frell," she replied cordially. "What's yours?"

"Sa…" he began before catching himself. "Sora. My name is Sora, and this is Donald."

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a curtsey. "But I really must be going now."

"Don't let her go Sam," Al urged, popping in next to him.

"Hold on," Sam told Ella. Once again, she flinched a second then turned back to him.

"What," she asked, more impatient this time.

Wha…" Sam stuttered, trying to find a reason to keep her.

"Where are you going," Donald asked, bailing Sam out as it was. Al breathed a sigh of relief.

"According to Sora's words," Al said. "Ziggy hypothesizes that you are here to help her in her quest and to find someone named King Mickey."

"I'm trying to find a relative of mine," Ella told them. "She's off in Lamia it seems,"

"Let us come with you," Sam said. Once again, Ella jumped a second then smiled.

"Ok," she said softly. "But we have to go now."

As they walked up the path, Sam whispered a confused inquiry to al.

"What do you mean Ziggy hypothesized," he asked.

"Well that's the kicker," Al replied. "There is nothing in her database that gives us any help on our current situation. It's kind of ironic though."

"What's ironic," Sam asked.

"Quantum Leap turning up proof of life outside our world," Al said with a chuckle. "And Starbright not even coming close to its goal."

"What was Starbright anyway," Sam asked, wishing he didn't have that particular hole in his memory.

"Now's not the time pal," Al said, tapping the side of his handlink trying to get some data. "According to Sora, there are creatures called Heartless that want to hurt Ella over there. Don't know why they would, with such a great figure. I mean just look at her…"

"Al focus," Sam hissed. "What do we know about these 'Heartless'?"

"Apparently they can only be hurt by that key thing," Al said. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help Sam, but I'm really running blind here. I've never seen Zig so clueless!"

"That's it," Sam asked, getting rather impatient.

"Just stay close to Ella," Al said. "I'll go see if we can get Sora to share a little more."

He punched a button on his handlink and the blue outline of the imaging chamber door appeared. He walked through it and disappeared, right as several small black shadows with glowing yellow eyes popped up around the group.

"The Heartless," Donald exclaimed, readying some sort of magic wand.

"Oh boy," Sam said to himself, pulling out the key. Al hadn't told him how to use it, only that it was a weapon against these creatures. He moved to kick one of the shadows, but it shrunk flat and darted around to attack him from behind. Not seeing any other possibility, Sam whipped the key around and smacked the shadow on the side with the key. IT disappeared immediately. Smirking a bit with triumph, Sam rushed forward and stopped another from hurting Ella.

Unfortunately, for every one he defeated another three or four of the shadows rose against Sam. Just as it looked hopeless, a trumpet sounded, and a tall, strong man rode in on horseback, fighting them off.

"Get on," he ordered. Ella jumped for a second, and then climbed onto the horse behind them. Sam then climbed on, holding onto the duck as they rode off to safety.

"Prince Char Mond," Ella said impatiently. "Why do you insist on stalking me?"

"Stalking you," Char replied. "I just saved your life!"

"We were managing things perfectly well before you got there," she said.

"Is it so hard to say Thank You," Char asked.

"You're right," Ella said, realizing her rudeness. "Thank you."

Stallion's Gate, New Mexico

December 26, 2002

"How does he look," Al asked Sammy Jo as he came into the room. Sora still looked really woozy.

"He managed to remember the date," Sammy Jo said. "You aren't going to believe this, but he has leaped into the present!"

"We're working on a way to locate him right now," Gooshie said, bringing in some notes for Sammy Jo. "SETI's agreed to let us use their system to try to lock on to him."

"How could this be possible," Al asked. "Why would he leap into someone else to leap into the present?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Sammy Jo said. "But there really isn't much we can do about it."

"But there is some good news," Gooshie said. "If we can locate Dr. Beckett, we might be able to bring him here in Sora's aura. Once we have aliens land on Earth, additional funding for the project won't be a problem, and there is the most important benefit."

"If we get them both here," Sammy Jo finished. "Ziggy says there is a 76.3 percent chance we will be able to guide his next leap and truly bring him home at long last."

Part Three

Unknown Gummi Ship

December 27, 2002

"How am I supposed to fly this blasted thing," Zoë hissed, scanning over the controls of the ship. "This looks like a funhouse ride!"

"Why not just go with the flow," Thames said, scanning over his handlink. "Just go with your gut on this one."

"Would you just tell Lothos to find something to help," she said impatiently.

Angrily, she hit one of the buttons and the ship shot off with a burst. Aeris came in just in time to see the ship soar off into interspace. A nervous chill shot down her spine. She couldn't place how, but she knew that Sora was in deep trouble.

Giantville

December 27, 2002

It was funny how much of Sam's perceptions had changed in the last twenty-four hours. If all this had happened before this day, Sam would probably have gotten an ulcer. If it hadn't of been for the leaping, he most likely would have suffered a nervous breakdown. He ran over his situation so many times in his mind, but it never made any more sense. He was in the middle of a gigantic village filled with giant inhabitants, accompanying a duck and a dog on a journey against a bunch of shadows that stole people's hearts. Yea, this day couldn't get any worse. The only thing keeping him from totally losing it was listening to Al, who was almost ecstatic with this new location.

"Woo-hoo Sam, If only I were in your shoes," he said, looking up at some of the shockingly attractive giants around them. "Those nozzles Grimm were way off!"

"Al would you stop looking up skirts and stay on task," Sam hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "There has to be some way Ziggy can track down this keyhole."

"Gooshie's working on it," Al replied. "There is some odd radiation in your area, but we don't know where the center of it is yet."

"Who are ya talking to Sora," Goofy asked Sam, catching him off guard.

"Just practicing a play," Sam said, trying to shrug it off. Unfortunately, one of the giants overheard him.

"An entertainer, huh" the titan said with a cheerful tone. "Why don't you give us a show?"

"I don't know what I could do," Sam said, stuttering. At that moment, Ella and Char came walking up.

"I couldn't find Lucinda," she said. "We need to go."

"Why leave so soon," the giant asked her. "Can you sing?"

"I'm really not any good," she said nervously.

"Come on," the giant urged. "Sing!"

She flinched a moment, then began into a song. This time, it was just too obvious not to notice.

"Al did you," Sam asked.

"Yeah," al replied. "She just obeyed it, as if she was enchanted. You better keep an eye on her, Sam. That could be a problem, if the wrong person finds out."

"Oh boy," Sam whispered, as he watched Ella sing.

Waiting Room

Stallions Gate, New Mexico

December 27, 2002

"What are you wearing Sora," the waifish Kairi asked with a giggle.

"Lay off Kairi," Sora said, looking over his outfit. It was weird, a skintight white jumpsuit and all. "I didn't exactly have a choice of clothes!"

"What do you mean," she asked coyly.

"I was wearing this when I appeared here," Sora explained. "Though I'm not sure where here is."

"Delusional," Sammy Jo asked Al as they watched just outside of the waiting room.

"I'd call it nutty as a box of cracker jack," al replied. "HE really seems to believe there is someone there."

"There is someone there Admiral," Ziggy said.

"What do you mean Zig," he asked her. "He's all alone in there!"

"I am detecting an anomaly," she replied with an assertive voice. "IT is similar to the environment around Dr. Beckett when you are present."

"You mean he's got an observer in there," Sammy Jo asked as her brow scrunched up in confusion. "Can you put him through?"

"Not all observers are men, you know," Ziggy said. "I'll put her through now."

With a beep, a girl's voice came through the speakers.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are silly," she asked.

"I just woke up here," they heard Sora reply. "Do you know where we are?"

"How would I know," she said with a giggle. "You're the one who ended up there, knucklehead."

"But what about you," he asked her.

"Did you forget," she asked. "I'm always with you."

"Can you trace where it's coming from?" Sammy Jo asked Ziggy.

"I'll get to work on it," she replied.

"I better go check on Sam," al said, and stepped out."

Lamia

December 28, 2002

"So this girl Ella could prove beneficial to my coup," a sinister man asked Zoë, an evil smirk coming over his face.

"According to what we've intercepted from her family, yes," she replied. "She is apparently forced to obey any order she is given."

"And what do I owe you for this service," he asked her.

"Edgar, I only ask one thing," she told the man. "Make sure she reveals the Keyhole to me."

"What Keyhole lad," Edgar asked confused.

"The Keyhole to the World," Zoë said with a sinister grin.

Part Four

Lamia

December 29, 2002

Sam and the others finally reached their destination, the royal city of Lamia, in the middle of the afternoon. Unfortunately, they did not have time to enjoy the sights as people began screaming in panic.

"What is going on here," Char asked, looking worried. "Where is my uncle?"

"Prince Char Mond, thank heavens," one of the villagers said, running up. "There's some sort of shadow creatures attacking the village!"

Sam and the others nodded quickly, realizing it was up to them. Sam whipped the key around and rushed forward, knocking several of the heartless away when they appeared. As they grew more and more numerous, Sam began to get worried.

"They're regenerating Sam," Al said, appearing behind him. "You won't be able to get them all."

"So what should I do, Al," Sam asked as he dispatched a few more. "We can't just abandon these people!"

"Get to the Castle," Al ordered. "Ziggy says there's a 76.1 percent chance that the Castle is the focus of their attack."

"We need to get to the castle," Sam told the others. "We can't stop them here!"

"You Heartless are doing an excellent job," Edgar told Zoë as they watched the chaos. "But why do we need to attack Lamia?"

"We need to get Ella here," Zoë said. "Do you know a better way?"

"This had better work," Edgar said. "I've waited too long for this day."

"The Prince will be dealt with," Zoë said. "I assure you."

She walked off, leaving Edgar to watch the panic in the streets.

"We have a problem," Thames said, appearing at her side.

"Are you out of your bloody mind," Zoë asked. "The townspeople are in panic and we will soon have the girl!"

"Along with some unexpected passengers," Thames replied. "The boy they call Sora is with her, and he is tearing through these shadows like Air Jordan through a defense."

"Relax Thames," Zoë said with a smile. "If it comes down to it, I can easily defeat a little boy."

"You better be right, girl," Thames said. "You better be right."

As the group rushed to the safety of the castle, Al suddenly began to fizz out.

"There's some sort of charge in the air," Al said. "It looks like it's messing with the Imaging Cha…"

With that, Al blinked out. As shadows continued to creep in, Sam sighed.

"Oh boy," he whispered.

Stallion's Gate, New Mexico

December 29, 2002

"What's going on in there," Al asked Gooshie as he rushed out of the Imaging Chamber. "Why did we lose contact?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Gooshie said.

"Whatever's in there is making Ziggy freak out.

"There is a massive buildup of energy in that Castle, Admiral," Ziggy said. "And it is an Energy I am not prepared to handle."

"So how do we fix this," Al asked. "Sam needs help dealing with those nozzles in there!"

"We could try the boy," Sammy Jo said. "It is possible he knows what is going on."

"These people seem to be good people," Kairi said. "Why would they kidnap you?"

"From what I've heard, they didn't," Sora said. "It's more like they found me."

"What do you mean," Kairi asked

At that moment, the door to the Waiting Room opened and Al and Sammy Jo entered the room.

"Sora," Sammy Jo said. "We need your help."

"What's wrong," Sora asked.

"Why were you going to that world," Al asked.

"We were there to seal the Keyhole," Sora said.

"What Keyhole," Al asked.

"The Keyhole of the World," Sora said. "The Keyhole that protects the Heart of that world."

"The Heart," Al asked impatiently. "What do you mean by that?"

"The essence of the world," Sora explained. "It's being, it's soul, so to speak. If it falls to the Heartless, the world disappears."

"That could be the energy source causing problems with Ziggy," Sammy Jo said outside of the room.

"Well, that's a lot of help," al said. "How are we supposed to get Zig to recognize that kind of thing?"

"I have a theory, Admiral," Ziggy said. "If it is an essence, it could quite possibly be similar to the energy that is emanated by Dr. Beckett."

"Well if you knew it like that," Al said. "Why didn't you just try to detect for another Leapee?"

"I do not have enough power, Admiral," Ziggy said. "I need authorization to draw more power."

"We can't do that," Gooshie said. "We would have to get permission from the Senate and the Governor of New Mexico to get permission to draw that much power."

"To hell with that," al said. "We need to get back in touch with Sam now! Do it, Zig!"

"Sir," a technician at the local power plant said, calling his supervisor. "We're getting a massive power surge out in the desert."

"Well cut it off," the supervisor said.

"I can't sir," the technician replied. "Something has locked me out of the system!"

"What the," the supervisor muttered as he looked at the screen. "What could need that much power?"

"I have reestablished contact with Dr. Beckett," Ziggy said. "But I am detecting more signatures than I predicted."

"What do you mean, Zig," Al asked.

"There is another Leapee present," Ziggy replied.

"It can't be," Al said, worried.

"I predict," Ziggy said," with a 98.3 percent probability that it is the other Leapers Dr. Beckett encountered in the past."

"Lothos," the humans muttered at the same time.

"Oh boy," Al said, as he rushed to the Imaging Chamber.

Part Five

Lamia

December 29, 2002

Sam and the others had managed to take refuge in a large chamber filled with mirrors.

"Sam," al said, reappearing. "I got some bad news. Ziggy says she is detecting another Leaper here."

"Lothos," Sam asked as he fought off a couple of shadows. "Where are they?"

"We can't pinpoint it pal," Al said. "But you have to be careful."

"So we finally met, Ella of Frell," Edgar said, with a platinum-haired boy at his side.

"Riku," goofy asked in confusion. "What are you doin' here?"

"It is time for you all to meet your fates," the boy said as he pulled out a strange blade and rushed goofy. Sam leaped up and blocked it with the Key. As they were locked in struggle, the boy moved to knock Sam away, but Sam caught the boy's arm. With a tingle, the boy disappeared, replaced by the face of an older woman.

"Zoë," Sam said in shock as they fell away from each other.

"Doctor Beckett," Zoë said. "How fortunate that we can finally deal with you once and for all!"

Unfortunately, as she was recognized, the Heartless began to disappear.

"Give it up," Sam said. "We outnumber you!"

"I don't think so," Zoë said. "After all, I know a little secret. Ella, show me the Keyhole!"

Ella flinched and she moved to one of the mirrors, ripping it off the wall to reveal an ornate keyhole.

"Ella, stop," Sam ordered. She flinched again and dropped the mirror.

"Ella," Zoë ordered. "Do not obey any orders they give you!"

Ella flinched and Zoë smiled at Sam.

"Now then, Doctor Beckett," Zoë said with a smirk. "I do believe it is time we tested that hero's resolve of yours!"

She turned to Ella.

"Kill them," she ordered. "Kill them all!"

Ella flinched, and then moved towards the others in a hostile manner.

"Ella, no," Sam pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Ella said with tears in her eyes as her body continued to move forward. "I can't help myself!"

She lunged forward and picked Sam up with superhuman strength, throwing him into a mirror. He got up, weakly and moved into a fighting stance.

"Ella, I don't want to hurt you," Sam said. "Please don't' do this."

"I wish I could stop myself," Ella said. "You'll have to do it for me!"

Sam ducked out of the way of her punch and connected with a flying noodle kick which knocked her away. She nearly hit a mirror but Donald cast a spell to keep her from getting hurt.

"You can use magic," Sam asked with confusion. There was no time to question the science of it at the moment, however. "Is there some way you can bind her?"

"I'm working on it," Donald said in a harried nasal tone. "Keep her moving."

"Sam, look out," Al yelled. Sam ducked down just in time to avoid a mirror Ella threw at him.

"Yes, fight harder," Zoë said with sadistic glee. "Make sure they do not survive!"

"Ella, you can stop this," Al said, too caught up to think that only Sam could hear him. Or so he thought.

"I can't," she said as she moved towards Sam. Sam and Al exchanged a glance as Al smiled.

"Stop fighting, Ella," Al ordered. Ella flinched then stopped in her tracks

"What are you doing," Zoë hissed. "Kill them!"

Ella flinched and began to move again.

"Stop, Ella," Al countered. Ella flinched and stopped moving.

"Kill them," Zoë countered. Al countered again. As the two of them continued to counter themselves, Ella struggled, looking at herself struggle in the mirror. With a burst of inspiration, she had an idea.

"You will obey no longer," she said into the mirror. "YOU WILL OBEY NO LONGER!"

She stopped moving and fell to her knees with a sigh of relief.

"Way to go Ella," Al said, but she seemed to not be able to hear him. It must have been from the stressful situation she could hear him. Char rushed over to comfort Ella as Sam turned to Zoë.

"So she has stopped obeying," Zoë said. "IT doesn't matter. Once I open this Keyhole, this entire world will be destroyed!"

"I can't let you do that, Zoë," Sam said. "If I have to fight you, I will."

"So be it," Zoë said, rushing forward as Sam lifted up the key. Sam pushed her back, but she leapt into the air and moved downwards with her weapon, cutting Sam's face. Sam whirled around and connected hard with the back of the key, knocking her away. They were too equally matched to escape their stalemate, but that didn't stop Sam.

"Donald, goofy," he ordered. "Hold her back!"

"Who," Donald asked. "Ella?"

"They still see the boy, Sam," al reminded.

"I meant him," Sam said, forgetting the name.

"Riku," Al reminded him.

"Hold Riku back," Sam ordered. The two rushed forward and held Zoë down tightly. Sam smiled as he turned around. There was a giant keyhole, and he was holding a giant key. Even that chimpanzee he leaped into once could figure this out. He held the key up and pointed it at the keyhole and a beam of energy shot out of the key and into the hole. A loud lock could be heard locking, and the keyhole disappeared.

"No," Zoë screamed as she began to glow red. "You haven't heard the last of me, Doctor Beckett!"

A red fog enveloped her and when it disappeared, the platinum haired boy had returned. He looked around confused.

"What happened," he asked. "How did I get here?"

"You can let him go now," Sam said. "He's back to normal."

Donald and Goofy let go and Riku rubbed his head.

"Not so fast," Edgar said, standing tall. "It is time I dealt with the Prince once and for all!"

He jumped down and heartless enveloped him. When the Heartless cleared, he had transformed into a giant shadowy snake. Sam moved to whip the Key around, but it suddenly disappeared.

"Riku," eh called out. "I've lost the Key! Can you handle this?"

"How did that happen, Sora," Riku asked confused. "Don't worry about it. I've got this under control!"

Part Six

Stallion's Gate, New Mexico

December 29, 2002

"How did he lose the key," Gooshie as they rushed out.

"There was a sharp energy spike at the moment it disappeared, Admiral," Ziggy said. "The Key essentially leaped."

"Leaped," Al asked. "Where did it leap to?"

"It is in the Waiting Room Admiral," Ziggy said. "It leaped into the hands of the boy."

"Why would it do that," Al asked impatiently.

"There is a 73.6 percent chance," Ziggy replied. "That it leaped for a similar reason as Doctor Beckett leaps."

"It was needed here," Al said. "Why would it be need…"

He didn't have time to finish that statement as he saw a group of black shadows grow out of the ground, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Why did I get the Keyblade back," Sora asked himself. "The only time this kind of thing happened was when Riku took it back when he was possessed by Ansem."

"Why did it come back that time," Sammy Jo asked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I knew I needed it to fight Maleficent," Sora said. "Then I got it back."

"Then it would appear you need it to fight again," Sammy Jo said. "But that doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, they heard screaming from the main room. She opened the door to see shadow creatures with glowing yellow eyes pop out of the ground.

"The Heartless," Sora exclaimed. He leapt to his feet and rushed forward, dispatching of the shadows threatening Sammy Jo.

"Who let him out of the waiting room," Gooshie said frantically. "This goes against almost every rule we established"

"You see those things popping out of the floor Gooshie," Al said. "He seems to be the only one that can fight him. That means we forget the rules!"

"Why are they attacking," he asked, turning to Sora.

"I can answer that," a deep male voice said behind them. They turned to see a large fat dog laughing.

"Who are you," Sora asked.

"The name's Pete," the dog replied. "I'm in charge of the Heartless now, and this time your friends aren't here to help you!"

He laughed as more and more shadows invaded the room.

Lamia

December 29, 2002

It was bugging Sam, wondering why he hadn't leaped. The shadow creature had since been dealt with and they had left the world. When the image of the girl called Aeris came on screen, Sam gathered his thoughts, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Who are you," Aeris asked. "And what happened to Sora?"

"You can see me," Sam asked. "How can you see me?"

"What are you two talking about," Donald asked.

"There is no time to explain," a mouse said, coming on screen.

"Your majesty," Everyone but Sam said in shock.

"Donald, goofy," the mouse said. "Ya have ta get to Cid. He has a gummi block that will take you to your next destination."

Where are we going," Sam asked.

"Stallion's Gate, Doctor Beckett," the mouse said. "Stallion's Gate."

"Who are you," Sam asked.

"The name's Mickey," the mouse replied. "There's not enough time for proper introductions right now Doctor. Get to Traverse Town, or your world will disappear!"

To be continued...

Next time:

As Sam, Donald, and Goofy set off in search of Cid, Sora must go toe to toe with the villainous Pete and an army of Heartless. Without the help of his friends, can Sora turn back this invasion force? Can Sam and the others get the Navi-G installed in tiem to lend a hand? Will this at last be Sam's final Leap? Find out in NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT, Part Two of the Hearts Across Time Saga


End file.
